


Искус

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Preacher!AU, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис видит, как губы Себастьяна изгибаются в кривой ухмылке, и отметает все оставшиеся связные мысли. С него хватит. По крайней мере на сегодня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искус

— А здорово ты его отделал, — раздается сзади, и Крис оглядывается. Он запоздало понимает, что, погруженный в собственные невеселые мысли, совсем пропустил момент, когда к нему в камеру кого-то приводят и защелкивают замок.

Сколько Крис уже тут сидит? Он потерял счет времени примерно с полчаса назад. Его даже перестает беспокоить ноющая боль в висках и слабая пульсация в разбитой губе. Машинально проведя языком по ранке и облизывая уже подсохшую корочку, он смотрит на незнакомого ему молодого темноволосого парня. Точнее, Крис припоминает, что уже видел его в баре, откуда его увел в наручниках шериф Росс.

— Ага, — коротко отзывается он, отряхивает невидимую пыль с черной рубашки и поправляет закатанные рукава.

Парень насмешливо вскидывает брови:

— Неплохо для проповедника.

Крис криво усмехается и морщится, парень изучающе на него таращится, и тогда Крис тоже внимательно на него смотрит. Парень симпатичный, вполне в его вкусе, но Крису приходится одергивать себя за подобные мысли. После Минки он больше ни о чем таком даже и не думал.

— Ты был на воскресной проповеди? — уточняет Крис, чтобы отвлечься.

— Что ты, я приехал только вчера. Еще не успел, — смеется парень и протягивает вперед руку. — Себастьян.

Крису нужно какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что происходит.

— Крис Эванс, — представляется он в ответ и пожимает предложенную ему прохладную ладонь с длинными изящными пальцами.

— Ну вот, — Себастьян улыбается. — Первый знакомый проповедник.

— За что ты сюда угодил? — спохватившись, спрашивает Крис, а Себастьян пожимает плечами и прячет руки в карманы толстовки. В полумраке камеры его глаза слегка блестят.

— Сбил корову какого-то фермера.

— Что, прости? — Крису хочется улыбнуться. — Ты это серьезно?

Себастьян хмыкает и начинает прохаживаться по периметру комнаты, прислушиваясь к доносящимся из коридора звукам. Точнее, к их почти полному отсутствию. Склонив голову набок, Крис тоже вслушивается в тишину. В участке никого не осталось, все дежурные вместе с шерифом ушли на празднование, которое продолжилось даже после того, как Фрэнка увезли в больницу.

— Ну, мне больше нравится версия, по которой мои пьяные дружки вышвырнули меня из тачки и уехали в соседний городок, оставив меня на шоссе возле пастбища, — лениво поясняет Себастьян и останавливается у решетки. — Ничего интересного. Мне куда больше хочется услышать, чем мог разозлить проповедника тот мужик из бара.

Пригладив пальцами волосы, Крис отводит взгляд и смотрит в маленькое окошко под самым потолком. Злость, охватившая его, когда он увидел Фрэнка, застывшая на время, трескается и снова начинает кольцами змеиться внутри.

— Или мне считать, что это его настигла божья кара? А, проповедник? — спрашивает Себастьян, а Крис сжимает кулаки и мысленно считает до десяти.

Он еще раз прокручивает в памяти то, как сын Фрэнка Грилло принес ему пиво и попросил поговорить с отцом. Дэнни волновался за маму, и его опасения не были беспочвенными — Крис и сам замечал синяки и ссадины, которые Эмили Грилло почти успешно скрывала одеждой и макияжем, появляясь в церкви каждое воскресенье. Он жил в Энвилле уже целый год и за это время успел понять, каким дерьмовым человеком был Фрэнк. Его побаивались все, но только не Крис. Он просто старался не сталкиваться с ним лишний раз и присматривался к Эмили, снова и снова предлагая ей поговорить. Убеждать Крис умел — он верил, что Эмили сдастся и заявит на мужа, но этого не произошло. Потому что Эмили с завидным упорством доказывала, что все в порядке, а чужая постель проповедника тревожить не должна. Ну а когда Крис увидел, как загорелись глаза Дэнни, стоило только уточнить, как именно нужно поговорить с его отцом…

В этом городе все буквально пропитано отравляющим ощущением безнадежности. Крис осознавал, как тяжело ему будет, но вместо того, чтобы вытащить из болота жителей Энвилля, посещающих его проповеди, не заметил, как сам увяз почти по шею.

Усталость. Бесконечная усталость давила на его плечи многотонной плитой и не давала сделать вдох. Колоратка намертво приросла к его шее, будто ошейник.  
Божий цепной пес? Как бы не так.

От разговора с Дэнни что-то внутри Криса сдетонировало. Взвинченный, он направился в бар, где Фрэнк его и нашел. Крис слабо помнил, как они подрались, но отчетливо помнил хруст костей в руке Фрэнка. Точно коробка с раскрошенными крекерами под подошвой тяжелого ботинка.

Крис уже успел немного успокоиться, но Себастьяну зачем-то понадобилось узнать подробности.

— Он заслужил, — отмахивается Крис, когда Себастьян идет в его сторону и останавливается рядом с ним.

— Вот как, — откровенно веселится тот. — Значит, ты подумал, что вправе покарать его?

Крис устало трет виски.

— Заткнись, а? — просит он.

— Разве ты не давал никаких клятв, когда становился падре? — изумленно тянет Себастьян, но Крису не до шуток.

— Долг и обещания — разменная монета веры, — говорит он. — Я всего лишь простой смертный, который по непонятной причине забрался в эту дыру, чтобы попробовать достучаться до людей, которые готовы убить друг друга за надежду.

Себастьян замолкает, ведет своими длинными пальцами по шее, и Крис зачем-то отслеживает это движение. Он вдруг совсем некстати вспоминает, что после расставания с Минкой ни с кем не трахался. Отсидев в тюрьме, он случайно попал на службу в Бостонскую церковь и отчаянно пытался исправиться. Но человеческие инстинкты и вера в добро с кулаками были сильнее его. Наверное, это и привело Криса к тому, что сейчас он стоит перед незнакомым парнем в камере пустого полицейского участка и мысленно представляет, как бы натянул его симпатичный рот на свой твердеющий член.

— Интересно, — Себастьян делает еще один шаг вперед и, словно уловив, о чем думает Крис, прижимается к нему почти вплотную и кладет ладони на плечи.  
Он долго смотрит Крису в глаза, и когда тот тянется к нему, где-то в коридоре раздаются шаги и звон ключей.

— Вовремя, — шепчет Себастьян, обдавая губы Криса горячим дыханием, и быстро лижет лопнувшую и закровившую ранку на губе. — Где ты живешь?

— В церкви, — отзывается Крис. Он уже понимает, чем все закончится, когда их обоих отсюда выпустят. Себастьян окидывает его плотоядным взглядом и отходит, спиной чувствуя приближающегося к ним шерифа.

Крис лишь кивает в ответ на мрачный взгляд Росса. Тот качает головой и вынимает из кармана ключи.

— За тебя внесли залог, проповедник, — говорит он, отпирая замок, но Крису решительно плевать. Даже если Дженни потратила на это все собранные в церковную копилку деньги. Он оглядывается на Себастьяна.

— А с ним что будет? — спрашивает Крис у шерифа.

— Проторчит тут до утра, пока не пробьем по базе его отпечатки пальцев, — отвечает тот. — Отделается штрафом, не беспокойся.

— Боюсь, мои отпечатки пальцев заставят вас думать обо мне иначе, — встревает вдруг Себастьян, подходя к решетке.

— С чего бы вдруг? — Росс внимательно на него смотрит, и Крис видит, что Себастьян нисколько не теряется под его тяжелым взглядом.

— Как насчет сделки? — в глазах Себастьяна пляшут уже знакомые Крису огоньки. — Вы отпускаете меня с проповедником, который присмотрит за мной, а я за это не заявляю на вас своему агенту.

От подобной дерзости Росс багровеет и отклоняется назад, как от мощного удара в лицо, и Крис, увидев его реакцию, едва подавляет смешок.

— Вы ведь знакомы с тем, как работает программа защиты свидетелей? — вкрадчиво интересуется Себастьян. — Как только у вас будут данные из базы, вы все поймете.

— Проваливайте оба, — сквозь зубы рычит Росс, и Крис, пользуясь моментом, выходит из камеры, ощущая, что Себастьян идет следом.

***

Дженни забирает их обоих и везет к церкви. Крис устраивается на заднем сиденье, Себастьян садится рядом и расслабленно запрокидывает голову.

— Дерьмовая ночь, — тянет он, и тогда Крис поворачивается к нему. В лунном свете кожа Себастьяна кажется неестественно бледной. Он словно фарфоровая статуэтка с каминной полки тетушки Марты. Дженни осуждающе смотрит на них в зеркало дальнего вида.

— Как ты умудрился так вляпаться? — спрашивает она, но Крису нечего ей ответить. У него внутри уже давно поселилось ощущение, что он поступил правильно. Он не может подобрать нужных слов, чтобы объяснить Дженни, что именно им двигало, но он уверен — она бы все равно не поняла. 

— Фрэнк полез первым, — говорит Крис, просто чтобы что-нибудь ответить, а Себастьян подмигивает ему и кладет тяжелую ладонь на бедро. Он медленно, не делая резких движений, ведет пальцами вверх к ширинке, заставляя Криса подавиться воздухом.

— Но падре тоже ему навалял, — смеется Себастьян, но Крису самому уже не до смеха. Прикосновение сквозь грубую ткань кажется ему чуть ли не обжигающим. Низ живота окатывает жаром, а член настойчиво напоминает о себе и требует внимания.

Доехать до ворот церкви и позорно не спустить в трусы от поглаживающей ладони Крису удается на чистом упорстве. Он пытается сосредоточиться на дороге, на проносящихся за окнами домах, на огромной полной луне, но все попытки тщетны.

Себастьян быстро отдергивает ладонь, когда Дженни останавливается у самой вывески рядом со входом, и понятливо выбирается из машины. Захлопнув дверь, Крис замечает новую надпись.

— Раскройте свои задницы для Иисуса? — читает вслух Себастьян, а затем провожает взглядом Дженни, которая уезжает, даже не попрощавшись.

Крис видит, как губы Себастьяна изгибаются в кривой ухмылке, и отметает все оставшиеся связные мысли.

***

Когда они вламываются внутрь, Себастьян тут же прижимает его спиной к двери. Кажется, он точно так же, как и Крис, одержим желанием трахнуться прямо на пороге церкви. Себастьян приникает ртом к его рту и отчаянно вылизывает разбитую губу. У Криса только от этого слабеют колени, а шов на джинсах уже болезненно врезается в член.

— Черт, — ругается он, обхватывая лицо Себастьяна ладонями и не менее жадно целуя того в ответ. Крис не знает, куда деть руки, ему хочется прикоснуться к Себастьяну везде и сделать с ним все, что тот попросит.

Себастьян загнанно дышит и, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, стискивает пальцами предплечья.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом, — говорит он на выдохе, но Крис затыкает его очередным глубоким поцелуем. Теперь он перехватывает инициативу и ведет. Ему больше нечего терять. Себастьян был тем спусковым механизмом, который инициировал цепную реакцию внутри Криса. И теперь ему сложно будет остановиться.

Себастьян ахает и распахивает глаза, когда Крис рывком толкает его к двери. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что то, что он сейчас делает, — неправильно, но Крис отсекает ее и поворачивается спиной к проходу, ведущему к алтарю. Если это очередное испытание, Крис решительно настроен его провалить. С него хватит. По крайней мере на сегодня.

Возбуждение, засевшее глубоко под кожей, настойчиво ищет выхода. Крис уверенно расстегивает Себастьяну джинсы и каким-то образом, сквозь раздевающие его руки Себастьяна умудряется спустить их ему на бедра. У Себастьяна уже давно стоит, и Крис, не раздумывая, прижимается к Себастьяну.

Между ними проходит разряд такой силы, что Крису кажется, что он вот-вот взорвется. И, похоже, Себастьян ощущает то же самое. Они пару секунд изумленно таращатся друг на друга, переводя дыхание, но затем с новой силой бросаются друг на друга, словно голодные звери.

Себастьян с каким-то изяществом сплевывает в ладонь и обхватывает оба члена. Крис накрывает его руки своими и рвано выдыхает, когда Себастьян принимается дрочить. Это мокро, грязно и очень-очень неправильно. И эта неправильность только подстегивает Криса, приближая его к финишу. Оргазм выламывает его до основания, заставляя задохнуться и отключиться от этой реальности.

Крис приходит в себя и остается стоять на ногах, пока Себастьян догоняет его. Он приникает губами к его шее и слегка надавливает зубами, прикусывая кожу. В какой-то момент Крису кажется, что Себастьян собирается оставить там засос, но вскоре его прошивает короткой вспышкой боли, после которой Себастьян с глухим стоном изливается в его ладонь. 

Покачнувшись, Крис ведет пальцами по месту укуса и смотрит на Себастьяна. Тот даже не спешит втягивать чуть удлинившиеся клыки и блаженно жмурится, причмокивая губами.

— Это то, что я думаю? — неверяще спрашивает Крис, а Себастьян кивает и облизывается.

— Смотря о чем ты думаешь.

Рана на шее почти не болит, и Крис даже близко не ощущает чего-то похожего на страх. Даже если это его собственное наказание за сегодняшние грехи, он готов понести его.

— Ты вампир, — говорит Крис. У него слегка кружится голова, а во всем теле ощущается давно позабытая легкость. Наверное, всему виной хорошая драка и быстрый секс.

— Ага, — откликается Себастьян, вытирая ладони о толстовку и натягивая джинсы. Крис машинально делает то же самое. — Это проблема?

Крис понятия не имеет, что ответить. Точнее, он вообще не знает, что Себастьян хочет услышать в ответ.

— Ты убегаешь от кого-то? Тебе нужно где-то спрятаться? — зачем-то спрашивает Крис, уже прикидывая, где бы раздобыть оружие, но Себастьян улыбается и мотает головой.

— Нет, мне нужно присмотреть за тобой.

— За мной? — уточняет Крис, указывая на себя большими пальцами.

— У кое-кого на тебя виды, — Себастьян наклоняется вперед и доверительно шепчет: — Просто, знаешь ли, парни, занимающиеся самообманом, — моя слабость.

Крис несколько раз моргает, прежде чем до него доходит смысл сказанных слов.

— Так бы и сожрал тебя всего, но нельзя, — спокойно добавляет Себастьян. — Нужно проследить, чтобы эти придурки с банкой из-под кофе не пришли слишком поздно.

— Кто? — глупо переспрашивает Крис.

— Фиор и Дебланк, — отмахивается Себастьян. — Долгая история. Если вкратце, мы охотимся за одним сбежавшим существом и ловим его на живца. Уж прости.

Крис ничего не говорит и молча трет ладонью лицо. Ему нужно какое-то время, чтобы переварить эту информацию, а затем узнать у Себастьяна подробности. Он ощущает себя Алисой, все глубже проваливающейся в кроличью нору.

— Так найдется для меня место в божьем доме? — невинно спрашивает Себастьян, облизываясь, и Криса снова обжигает изнутри от похоти. Как зачарованный, он кивает и переплетает их пальцы.

Крису плевать, кто такой Себастьян и откуда он появился в Энвилле. Пусть хоть с неба свалился, ему все равно. Ему вдруг хочется безоговорочно верить Себастьяну. Наверное, это все из-за одного-единственного укуса.

И Себастьян, кажется, вполне разделяет его намерения. Он долго смотрит Крису в глаза, гипнотизируя, а затем улыбается. Так, словно понимает Криса без лишних слов.


End file.
